


Поиграем в игру?

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 1-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, OOC, POV, Romance, UST, мечты персонажа, нестандартная ситуация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Иногда простая словесная игра может завести куда-то не туда.- Представь себе, что я люблю тебя и делаю тебе предложение.- А вы представьте себе, что я вас не люблю и не согласна.





	Поиграем в игру?

\- Какого хрена, Уилсон?  
\- Хаус, ну я прошу тебя… Встреть ее, пожалуйста. У меня срочная операция, ты же понимаешь, как это важно. Я не виноват, что её поставили… Просто полчаса посидите с ней где-нибудь, пока я приеду.  
\- И что я, по-твоему, с ней делать буду? Говорить о гигантских грузовиках?  
\- Займи её чем-нибудь. Я постараюсь поскорее… Хаус, я потом все для тебя сделаю, что ты захочешь… Буду платить за выпивку и обеды, пойду с тобой на все шоу… Хаус ну ты же понимаешь, мы с ней сейчас в таких хороших отношениях… Я не хочу все разрушить. Я не виноват, что мне поставили эту операцию, а она как раз приезжает…

\- И что это все должно значить, Хаус? Зачем мы пришли в этот ресторан?  
\- Неважно. Представь, что я тебя похитил.  
\- Очень интересно. С целью выкупа?  
\- С целью сделать тебе предложение. Представь, что на мне вечерний смокинг и бабочка.  
\- А под ним - футболка в стиле гранж?  
\- Пусть так. Итак, продолжим, моя прекрасная. Представь, значит, что я побрился, весь такой элегантный…  
\- Представила. А на мне тогда - маленькое красное платье.  
\- Лямочки вот так?  
\- Вот так.  
\- Оно тебя полнит. Но это классно. Значит, представь, что я встаю на одно колено. Достаю из кармана коробочку с кольцом и говорю: "Эмбер, как там твое второе имя, Волакис, согласна ли ты стать моей женой?"  
\- Очень мило. А все-таки, к чему этот балаган?  
\- Неважно. Представь, что я люблю тебя и делаю тебе предложение…  
\- Окэй. Представьте себе, что я не согласна.  
\- Да. То есть… Мы же играем?  
\- Именно так. Представьте, что я не люблю вас. И не согласна стать вашей женой.  
\- То есть что ты хочешь сказать, то есть на самом деле ты бы…? А вот и Джеймс! - Джеймс появляется в дверях, виноватый, шумный, счастливый, приподнятый. Он подхватывает под руку Эмбер, целует её, кивает Хаусу: "Я сделаю для тебя всё, что попросишь". И они оставляют Хауса, вместе выходят из ресторана и скрываются в толпе на пути к машине.  
Хаус несколько минут смотрит им вслед. Что-то она там говорила такое, ему показалось…

***  
Когда ты возьмёшь меня за руку, когда ты обнимешь меня, оживишь во мне все, что давно убито, мертво, безжизненно…  
Когда ты пробудишь всё, что я давно не чувствую, что никто из мужчин не может давно вызвать к жизни, всё сплошное притворство, - и ничего не может вызвать, разжечь, - первый был такой здоровенный, а они все такие тщедушные; но ты - когда ты возьмёшь меня за руку, когда притянешь к себе - ты будешь сильный, сильный, сильнее их всех! – больше не будет холодной Стервы; ты вызовешь к жизни все то, что давно не чувствуется: это разливающееся тепло по всему телу, мурашки в пояснице…  
Она поднимается из ванны, отряхивает пену. Промокается полотенцем.  
\- Джеймс! - тихо зовет, щелкая защелкой, приоткрыв дверь. И ждет, когда он войдёт.


End file.
